


Mirror, Mirror

by Torey_the_magical



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dark, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Pre-Nogitsune, Scared Stiles Stilinski
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torey_the_magical/pseuds/Torey_the_magical
Summary: Stiles és a tükörképe elkezdenek beszélgetni.





	Mirror, Mirror

  Stiles szótlanul állt a fürdőszoba közepén, tekintete a szemközt lévő tükör másik oldalán álló fáradt tekintetű, betegesen sápadt fiúra.

\- Gyerünk, Stiles, menni fog! – biztatta magát a tinédzser, s sóhajtva temette kezébe arcát.– Csak még egy, csak még egy...

 De még ő maga se tudta, hogy miből kell még egy, de valami a tudata végén súgta, hogy  _kell!_ , követelőzve.

\- Úgy van, Stiles – suttogta a neszező csendbe egy érces hang, mely oly' ismerősen hatott már rögtön a fülének, s ijedten pillantott fel a tükörbe, hogy saját, vigyorgó képmásával találja szemközt magát. Zavartan pislogott önmagára, és a következő pillanatban újra minden normális volt.

\- Kicsit keveset alszol mostanság, nem? – száraz nevetéssel fordult ki a fürdőből egy gyors, jeges arcmosást követően. S arcizma se rezzent, mikor a szeme sarkából elkapta, ahogy a Másik mosolyogva integetett utána, ajkai lassan betűzve egy szót.

 

 A borostyán szemű fiú lassan szuszogott, ujjai gyors ütemben kopogtak az ágykereten, s fáradt tekintettel bámult fel az éjszakai fények által megfestett szoba plafonjára, melyen az ablaka alatt álló fa ágai nyújtózta el groteszk vékonyságú gallyaival. Ágyával szembeni falon képek, jegyzetek sorakoztak egy hatalmas parafatáblán, melyeket végtelen hosszúságú vörös fonál kötött össze.

~~Jegyzet a margóra: Zöld? Megoldott ügyek~~

~~Sárga? Folyamatban lévők~~

~~A kék? Csak jól nézett ki~~

~~Piros? Megoldatlanok~~

 S valahol, a tengernyi papír alatt valahol ott volt a saját képmása is, elrejtve, avatatlan szemek számára jelentéktelenül. Az aláragasztott tükör, s a képet feltűző gombostű köré vörös fonál tekeredett magányosan, sehova se vezetve. Nem tehetett róla, még ha minden sejtje sikított is az ellen, hogy még többet tudjon meg róla, majd' minden percében ez foglalkoztatta leginkább. Hál' az égnek, hogy az ADHD miatt néha, ha az Adderall kellőképpen túl van adagolva, csak a tudata legmélyén motoszkál, de  _mindig_  ott van. A mosolygó arc a tükörből, s a betűket formáló ajkak: E-N-G–

 S egy szökő lélegzetnyi idő alatt talpon is volt, nesztelen léptekkel, a falat simítva talált el a fürdőjébe. Reszketegen felkattintotta a villanykapcsolót, s tekintetét a hirtelen fényre hunyorítva szúrta bele a tükörmáséiba. Ugyanaz a reakció. Gondolva egyet hirtelen felemelte kezét, de még mindig utánozta őt az a valaki a másik oldalt.

\- Furcsa – lehelte reszketegen, a mosdócsésze szélére markolva – , azt hittem, hogy most is önálló tudatod lesz, Stiles.

Semmi különböző reakció, ugyanúgy pislogott vissza rá. A sikertelenség keserű ízével a szájában indult vissza, mikor a lassú, vontatott megfordulásban megakadt. A kép ugyanabban az egyenes pozícióban maradt, s sötét, olvasztott méz szemei egy abnormális fénnyel pihentek rajta. Ajkai alig mozogva, mégis kivehetően formálták a betűket:

**E-N-G-E-D-J–B-E**

 

 Izzadva, ordítva ébredt túlságosan is valóságos álmából, az apja karjaiban reszketve. Szűkölve kapkodott levegő után, mely végigmarta torka hátulját, s ezernyi tűvel szurkálta égő tüdejét.

\- Azt – kétségbeesett, reszkető elfúlással temette arcát az erős, meleget sugárzó karokba, ahogy hallgatta a mellkasa lágy, erős vibrálását (- Sss, semmi gond, kölyök, itt vagyok!) – , azt akarja, hogy engedjem be! De nem akarom, nem, nem! Nem szabad!


End file.
